


One Secret Trick To Make Your Crush Fall For You! Doctors Hate Him…

by koffein



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, yea i swear this happens in canon they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koffein/pseuds/koffein
Summary: “Why not, are you jealous?” Tooru asks, crossing his arms. Hajime just stares back at him.“You just care about the attention, not any of those girls,” he says, and he isn’t wrong. It’s not the girls who Tooru cares about (it's not the attention either).





	One Secret Trick To Make Your Crush Fall For You! Doctors Hate Him…

“Iwa-chan, help me out!” Tooru says, plopping down on the bed, his elbow dangerously close to hitting Hajime right in the side.

“With what? I don’t get the assignment either,” Hajime says as if he actually thinks Tooru wants to do _homework,_ rolling over on his side and turning to look at Tooru. Tooru crawls closer and Hajime’s eyes widen when he notices, his expression making it clear that he’s definitely wary about the smile Tooru is sending him, despite Tooru using one his most innocent ones.

“I wasn’t talking about the assignment, I’m bored,” Tooru says, reaching over and pulling at the drawstring in Hajime’s hoodie absentmindedly **.** Hajime grabs his hand, pulling it away before he raises an eyebrow.

“Then spill, what do you want?” Hajime asks, obviously not patient enough for Tooru’s games, but Tooru doesn’t mind, rolling over on his back to the spot Hajime had just vacated when he moved to lie down on his side. Tooru looks up at him with a smile, their bodies touching.

“I want to do something extra for my fans who show up for all of the practice matches,” Tooru says, reaching up to pull at the drawstring again, and Hajime just stares down at him tiredly.

“Tell them to stop? They’re kind of annoying,” Hajime says, shrugging casually as if he doesn’t care at all about the girls coming to flirt with Tooru weekly. Tooru frowns, his plan obviously not working, deciding to take a new approach.

“ _No_ , Iwa-chan! They’re my supporters!” Tooru says, reaching up with his arm around Hajime’s neck instead, pulling him closer and sliding his hand up to Hajime’s cheek. “I was thinking something more like…” Tooru slides his thumb over Hajime’s lower lip, blinking up at him from under his eyelashes, “…this,” Tooru whispers, giving Hajime his most charming smile.

“What the hell are you doing?” Hajime asks, his voice annoyed and his cheeks heating up under Tooru’s touch. Tooru hopes it’s because he’s flustered, not angry, and braces himself for being pushed away.

“Do you think my fangirls would like if I did this?” Tooru ask, pulling back his hand and grabbing the drawstring to Hajime’s hoodie again, eyes fixed on it instead of looking at Hajime’s face, feigning nonchalance.  _Do you like it?_ he wonders, but doesn’t say it out loud. Hajime frowns, tilting his head to the side and reaching down, grabbing Tooru’s hand again.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” he says, and Tooru looks up, wide eyed.

“Too much? I guess I’m just  _too_ charming then,” Tooru says, pulling back his hand and rolling over, turned away from Hajime to hide his frown. This isn’t going as planned, not at all.

“Of course it’s too much, you shouldn’t flirt with all of them so much,” Hajime says,  reaching out to grab Tooru’s shoulder and sitting up in the bed. “You’re such an ass,” he adds, just for the hell of it, and Tooru turns around, sitting up to face him too.

“Why not, are you jealous?” Tooru asks, crossing his arms. Hajime just stares back at him.

“You just care about the attention, not any of those girls,” he says, and he isn’t wrong. It’s not the girls who Tooru cares about. 

Tooru doesn’t mention that Hajime didn’t actually answer his question, and a part of him hopes that it’s because he actually doesn’t want Tooru flirting with others,  _ not _ because he’s leading on girls he doesn’t care about. Hajime knows as much as anyone else that Tooru never goes further than innocent flirting, and he knows this because Tooru makes sure only to do it when Hajime is around to elicit a reaction from him - not that it’s hard, because Hajime  _ is _ around most of the time, the two of them having been near inseparable since early childhood.

“I can help you too, Iwa-chan! There must be something lovable under that rough exterior,” Tooru lies, as if every single part of Hajime isn’t the most lovable thing Tooru has ever had the honour of putting his eyes on. Hajime reaches over and pulls him in by the neck, rubbing his hair at the top of his head to mess up his hair.

“You little shit,” he says, and Tooru makes a sound that sounds awfully much like a mix between a laugh and a whine as he grabs Hajime’s shirt, pulling his head away but keeping their bodies close.

“I’m serious, Iwa-chan, try me,” he says, leaning back and looking up at him again with an excited smile.

“You want—you want me to, what, _seduce_ you?” Hajime asks, as if the thought itself is ludicrous **.** Tooru nods, trying to swallow the lump in his throat without making it too obvious that the words excite him.

“ _Try_ and seduce me,” Tooru corrects him, smirking with faux confidence. Hajime huffs, but his expression instantly turns focused as he looks down on the hand Tooru still has buried in the fabric of his hoodie before Hajime grabs his shoulder, pushing him over to lie down on the bed and crawling up on top of him, the hand he had on Tooru’s shoulder now resting next to Tooru’s face to hold up Hajime’s weight as he slowly bows his head closer to Tooru’s face, his eyes flitting from Tooru’s eyes to his lips.

“What should I say?” Hajime asks, his voice lower than just moments before, and Tooru can do nothing but stare up at him.

“Something,” Tooru manages to answer, proud that his voice is somewhat calm.

“Did it hurt?” Hajime then asks, biting his lip to hide a smile, and Tooru’s eyes widen.

“Oh my god,” Tooru says, rolling his eyes as he prepares for the rest of the most cliché pick up line ever to fill his ears, telling himself he’s  _ not _ affected by it.

“When you were thrown back on earth by the aliens after they realised how horrible you are?” Hajime says, and Tooru looks up at him with a frown, the words settling.

“That—that isn’t going to work on any girls,” Tooru says, the blush  _ definitely _ not reaching the tips of his ears.

“It worked quite well on you, it seems,” Hajime says, smirking down at Tooru with no indication of him wanting to move away anytime soon. Tooru reaches up under his arms and pulls him down, pressing his head against the crook of Hajime’s neck to hide his blush when Hajime falls on Tooru’s chest with a grunt. 

“Iwa-chaaan,” he says, his voice growing shrill as he tightens his hold on the shirt before pulling back slightly and letting Hajime raise his head again, staring up at him.

The hand Hajime is no longer using to hold himself up rakes through Tooru’s bangs slowly, pushing his hair away from his face as he looks down at him.

“I wouldn’t recommend you do this to your fangirls, but…” Hajime mumbles, leaning down and pressing his lips against Tooru’s,  _ finally _ kissing him. 


End file.
